


Hands Off

by marrymemeriadoc



Series: Tonyvision [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Jealous Tony, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymemeriadoc/pseuds/marrymemeriadoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets jealous when he sees Steve touch Vision. </p><p>Vision is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! I'm so thrilled with the response I got from my original Tonyvision fic that I was inspired to write more! I'm so happy that I'm not the only one who loves this pairing. Enjoy chapter 1!

There was something about dating the last remnants of his artificial intelligence system that made Tony a little... crazy. 

It wasn't that he was jealous every time anyone touched Vision, but well, he was consumed with envious rage every time someone touched his boyfriend.

Tony knew he had a problem when Steve clapped Vision on the shoulder after taking down some Hydra wannabes in the middle of nowhere Mississippi. Why Mississippi? No one knew. Tony was pretty sure he couldn't even spell Mississippi, unless he was drunk off his ass and remembered the weird song about how to spell it. 

Vision and Thor had done most of the dirty work, trading off Thor's hammer like they were in the middle of a Frisbee tournament. Tony and Clint barely got in any action, so Tony was understandably already irritated by the time he caught Steve touching his alien boyfriend. 

Vision had his head tilted back, and was laughing, a light, clear sound. Steve’s hand stayed put.

Tony clenched his metal encased fists.

Subconsciously, he knew he had nothing to worry about with Steve. It was damn clear that Steve was madly head over heels for his dead-but-not-dead best friend, Bucky Barnes. It was so obvious, in fact, that all of the Avengers had a bet going on how long it would take for the good captain and the former killing machine to fall into bed together. Tony’s date estimate was dwindling down to less than a month now, so he was hoping they would get with it so he could collect some serious cash.

He’d been wanting to add on to the library wing of the new Avengers complex ever since Vision fondly mentioned his love for reading while they were canoodling one night. Vision had access to almost all of the information he could ever want in his own head, but Tony understood where he was coming from. Nothing beats good, old fashioned books. So, Tony wouldn’t feel so bad for making such a ridiculous bet if he was spending the money on something that would make Vision happy. Also, he just liked to gamble. Thanks, Howard. 

It had been over 30 seconds since Tony witnessed his boyfriend being manhandled by Steve, and the offending hand still remained on Vision’s perfectly muscled shoulder. 

Tony was seething. 

“Hey, Cap,” he said, keeping his tone casual. “Mind putting your hands somewhere that isn’t, you know, on my boyfriend?” 

Steve, clearly surprised, lifted his hand from Vision’s shoulder slowly. “Tony…?”

“Don’t ‘Tony’ me, pal. I know we just had some epic battle in the middle of fuck-all Mississippi, and your adrenaline is probably telling you to stick your dick where it really doesn’t belong, but that doesn’t fly with me,” Tony snarled, flipping his face plate up and stepping into Steve’s personal space.

Steve gaped at Tony. “What on earth are you talking about?” 

In the back of Tony’s mind, he knew that Steve was absolutely innocent, but his deer-in-headlights look further angered the metal encased man. 

Just as Tony was about to take a swing at Steve, he suddenly found himself hundreds of feet above the ground, a strong arm gripped around his suit’s waist. 

Before he had time to lose his shit, he heard the most alluring voice coming from behind him.

“Anthony,” Vision murmured in his ear, concern laced in his tone. “Explain.”

Tony twisted in Vision’s grip, staring wide-eyed at the being before him. He hadn’t expected Vision to intervene. In fact, he expected him to agree with him. I mean, he totally had noticed what Steve was doing, right? Tony was sure he hadn’t hallucinated the unfolding scene. 

“What’s there to explain?” He growled. “He had his hands on you. That’s my job and my job only. Don’t pretend like you couldn’t see it.”

Vision stopped his ascent into the air, halting at an altitude that only slightly made Tony feel breathless with his face plate off. Or maybe he felt like he was having a hard time breathing because his incredibly sexy boyfriend was tightly pressed against his suit, and God, what Tony would do to get that metal out from between them.

Vision’s eyes radiated displeasure. “I am quite sure I have no idea what you are insinuating. The Captain harbors no romantic feelings for me. His heart belongs to the former Winter Solider. You clearly are aware of this, given your involvement in that silly bet started by Clint. I am asking for an explanation as to why you acted like a kindergarten aged child when you saw his hand on my shoulder, which I am certain is only a sign of comradery. Now, explain yourself.”

Tony cleared his throat and tried to ignore the waves of arousal that poured over him at hearing Vision’s commanding tone. “Look, I don’t know, okay? All I know is that he was touching something that isn’t his. And I wanted him to stop. Because you’re mine and only mine, and I get pissed when I see people who aren’t me touching you.”

Vision’s eyes softened. “You know I am only yours. We are connected on a level that can never be duplicated by another. I assume you know this as well, hm? You are mine, Anthony. This can never be altered.” 

Vision pulled Tony even closer, and Tony desperately wished he was out of his suit, even if being up this high in the air would panic him without it. He knew Vision would never, ever let him fall, but his suit was his armor. Still, he wanted Vision to know just how his tone was making Tony feel.

“C-can we go somewhere?” Tony asked, his voice a slightly higher pitch than normal. He was having too many bad thoughts about fucking Vision hundreds of feet in the air, where they were still slightly visible to the rest of the team below. Scandalous, but it wouldn’t be the first time Tony had given people a show. 

Vision smiled knowingly. “As much as I would love to take you, we still have debriefing to attend to. After, yes?”

Tony whined softly, letting Vision have the full force of the images he conjured in his mind. “It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve skipped it. And it’s not like there’s much to talk about! Same shit every time, I tell you. Please? Pretty please?” Tony batted his eyes at his irresistibly handsome boyfriend. There was no way in hell he was going to debriefing with a hard on like the one he currently had. He needed a fix, and he needed it now. 

Vision sighed and leaned closer to Tony, letting their lips brush together. 

“If I fuck you now,” he said softly, his eyes hypnotically spinning, “Will you behave in front of our team members? No more jealous accusations?” 

Tony nodded jerkily. “Yes, yes, yes. Scout’s honor.”

The red being’s eyes swirled faster and faster, and Tony realized too late that he couldn’t look away. 

Suddenly, he was on a bed in a dimly lit room, sprawled across the sheets like he was in the middle of a pornographic photoshoot. He dazedly noted that he was completely naked, and he wondered where Vision had put his suit. How come he didn’t remember it being taken off? And how the hell did he get here? Vision could teleport other people, but only if he was also present. And Tony knew Vision wasn’t on the bed. Unfortunately. 

He took in his surroundings. It was a very nice room; it reminded him of a hotel that they had stayed at once in Colorado when Tony needed a breather from avenging. The walls were a soothing blue, and there was a slow burning fire place directly in front of him. Tony shivered at the thought of fucking in front of that fire place. What a nice image. 

A snort of laughter alerted him of someone to his left.

Tony rolled toward the sound and saw Vision sitting in an arm chair, his legs propped up on a foot stool. 

He was wonderfully, deliciously naked. 

Tony let a soft moan escape his lips at the sight. He would never get tired of looking at Vision without his spandex on. Granted, the spandex was a sight to be seen, but Vision naked was an entirely different experience. All of that dark red, lean muscle made Tony’s head spin from how tempting it was to touch. And to think that Tony had a large hand in making Vision the being he was, was a definite turn on. 

The brunette reached his hand out toward Vision. “V, baby, I’m dying over here.” His voice was slurred slightly from being so aroused. He knew all the right things to do to make Vision do what he wanted, and he was right on track to being fucked into next week. 

Vision leaned his head back against the arm chair, staring at Tony through half lidded eyes. 

“Show me.” 

Tony groaned, eyes sliding shut as he rolled back to face the ceiling. He wrapped a hand around his length and started a slow rhythm. His breath stuttered. There was absolutely no way he was going to last if Vision made him put on a show. Just knowing that the red being’s eyes were locked onto his actions made it almost impossible to hold back the pleasure that was steadily rising. 

He could hear Vision’s deep, slow breaths from where he was, making his eyes glaze over. Vision’s calm demeanor always made him crazy with lust. Even in silence, Vision was commanding. 

“Look at me, darling.” 

Vision’s voice had grown slightly rough, but it still flowed like water over Tony. Tony turned his head toward his lover and almost came right then. 

Vision was touching himself. 

Tony whimpered, his eyes glued to the sight before him. Vision rarely ever touched himself. His concern was first and foremost focused on Tony’s experience, no matter how often Tony whined about it. But he knew that was just the kind of individual Vision was: selfless. So it understandably drove Tony wild whenever he got to witness his boyfriend loosening up a bit and letting himself listen to his own urges. 

He couldn’t look away. Vision’s was working himself with a tortuously slow rhythm, even more so than Tony’s. He could hear Vision’s chest whirling, and his body shook with how much he wanted that chest pressed against his back. 

Vision’s lips parted from the images Tony was letting him see, and Tony’s eyes darted to his handsome face. Vision knew just how much Tony liked it when Vision took him from behind. It made the brunette turn to a sobbing mess every time, and Vision loved to watch Tony fall apart from pleasure. The sadistic bastard. 

“Oh? Sadistic?” Vision rumbled, eyes narrowing in mirth. “I seem to recall you crying for more whenever I pull that beautiful hair of yours.” 

Tony gasped, his eyes sliding shut. It was too much. He quickened his pace, hips stuttering. He knew Vision had his eyes on him, so he spread his legs even further apart, giving his lover the perfect view. He heard Vision groan and that was it for him. 

Tony cried out, back arching off the bed. Stars danced behind his eyes as he thrashed, shivering from the immense pleasure. He whined softly as he came down, refusing to open his eyes. Never in his life had he ever given himself that good of a hand job. Was it even possible to make himself feel that good?

He heard Vision stand, but he kept his eyes closed. His heart was racing from his orgasm, but also from anticipation. 

He felt slightly roughened artificial skin brush against his lips. He obediently parted them, letting Vision’s thumb slip into his mouth. He relished the taste of Vision’s skin, whimpering around the digit. Everything about the red being was erotic. Tony was overwhelmed already, and Vision had barely even touched him yet. That was typical of most of their nights together, but Tony still could never cease to be amazed at just how quickly Vision could make him lose his sense of control. 

And perhaps that was what Tony loved the most about their time in bed together. Vision was always, irrevocably, in control. He was sure of every movement and touch. He knew exactly the brink to which Tony needed to be pushed, and then he could reel him back in with such precision and care that it was mind-blowing. Tony was constantly on edge, during battles while with the Avengers, or when dealing with his company. But when he was with Vision, everything melted away. Vision soothed and healed whatever ailments Tony brought to his attention. He knew exactly how to take Tony’s mind offline and help him relax. He knew what Tony needed, always. 

Vision hummed, and Tony’s eyes flickered open, staring up at the beautiful being before him. Vision was now straddling Tony, cock jutting out to almost brush Tony’s already hard again length. Tony’s breath hitched at the sight of it. He craved the feeling of Vision stretching him open, claiming him in the most intimate way. 

Vision gave him a loving, gentle smile. 

“Shall we begin, Anthony?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry for the long delay! I just finished my first semester of college, so there wasn't much time for writing fanfic. But I have returned for a month, so I'll write as much as I can! This is a short chapter because I wanted to give y'all a little something before the big event. ;) Please enjoy!

Tony always assumed that Vision’s self-control was impeccable. 

Tony was, quite frankly, wrong. 

Vision could only distance himself for so long before he let go of his restraints. It was true that Tony’s pleasure came before anything else. Vision made sure of that every time they stumbled into bed. But while Vision seemed calm and collected on the outside, he was ready to slip off the metaphorical cliff of control and fall straight into lust-induced panic. 

He craved every inch of Tony, constantly. The brunette was like a hurricane, always whirling and whipping around everyone else. An average person would find the eye of his hurricane impossible to find, but the last thing Vision could ever claim himself to be was average. He could bring Tony down to nothing more than a trickle if he so tried. And he did, often. Tony would turn into a mess, and Vision would remain barely fazed. 

So Tony thought. 

Vision felt the clock ticking. He felt the flames licking at his bare skin, wanting to ravish Tony into a sobbing mess of a man. Vision didn’t know where these feelings came from. He assumed the controlling parts of himself were from Jarvis’s consciousness inside of him. Jarvis had been exact and completely in control of his surroundings and his duties, meaning that Vision took great pleasure in commanding Tony. Whatever was left of Ultron inside of him, however, was screaming at him to take, take, take something. And that something happened to be the gorgeous man lying underneath him, shaking from exertion and want. 

Tony whined as Vision pressed down against him, allowing their cocks to meet between their bodies, causing delicious friction that made Vision see red momentarily. They were rushing too quickly, and if Vision didn’t pull back soon, he was concerned that he would lose his control entirely and let the red take over, allowing him to claim Tony’s body in a way that Vision wasn’t sure he wanted. 

He was also concerned with what Tony wanted. 

“Where are you at, V? Earth to Vision?” Tony called, panting underneath the red being. 

Vision blinked, trying to slow his breathing rate. He could smell the arousal pouring in waves off of Tony, feel how the brunette kept pushing his hips against Vision’s, and it was driving him mad. He was slipping; he could feel the control sliding out of his hands like grains of sand. 

Vision growled. He knew he shouldn’t let himself go. But God, he wanted. 

Tony whined beneath him, and Vision smashed their lips together, silencing him. He licked into Tony’s mouth, using his hands to hold Tony’s shoulders against the bed so that he couldn’t move. He had him pinned with his body weight, making it difficult for Tony to thrust upwards into him. Vision knew he was not light by any means, but he knew from prior experience that Tony loved to feel all of Vision on him, pressing him into the mattress. Tony took what he was given, and oh, Vision loved to give him everything. 

A wave of lust crashed over Vision, his mouth slipping off of Tony’s in his panic to pull himself together. He was trying to draw it out for Tony, show him how his behavior was unacceptable, but he was finding it difficult to hold back from skipping the foreplay and claiming Tony immediately. 

His whole body was aching with want. Vision shuddered above Tony, causing the brunette’s brow to crease with worry. 

“Baby? Hey, what’s up? You okay?” Tony asked. The concern in his tone allowed the tide to ebb away slightly, making it possible for Vision to respond somewhat coherently. 

“I am fine, Anthony, just—it seems my emotions are malfunctioning in a way that might be detrimental to this encounter,” Vision choked out, squeezing his eyes shut when his mind roared at him to take, take, TAKE. 

Tony said nothing for a moment, clearly shocked at Vision’s words. Vision cracked an eye open to look down at Tony, and immediately had to shut it again because of how debauched Tony looked. He was honestly frightened by his reaction to the man. It wasn’t as if they haven’t done this countless times before. But something about today, about Tony getting jealous over the Captain touching him, made it impossible to see straight. The dark parts of Vision wanted to come out and play, and Vision was desperately trying to chain them back down into submission. 

“Do it,” Tony breathed. 

Vision felt the artificial blood freeze in his veins. 

“I—excuse me?” 

Tony lifted his head up to suck on the side of Vision’s jaw before dropping back down on the pillow. 

“Do it, please, baby. I want to see you lose it. I want—I want it. Please, don’t hold back, okay? Please,” Tony panted, his eyes glazing over with lust. 

Vision shook his head slightly, meeting Tony’s eyes through the haze. “No, Anthony, I can assure you that is not the best idea.” 

Vision was suddenly assaulted with filthy images from Tony’s mind, making him gasp as the red hot need came back with a vengeance. Tony was not going to make this easy, no. It was clear from the pictures flitting through Vision’s mind that Tony wanted to see the slip in control, wanted to be taken like he was nothing more than a toy for Vision’s use. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Tony said. He was smirking, the fox. “I can handle it.”

Vision growled, eyes narrowing. 

If that was truly how he wanted to play, then who was Vision to deny him? 

The heat was growing, making Vision’s head ache from the lust clouding his mind. The urge to dominate was getting stronger, almost overwhelming. Tony had said it was okay; he said he could handle it. Vision was still hesitant. He didn’t want to injure Tony. He had never let this side of himself see the light of day, unless it was during a particularly heated battle. It wanted destruction and dominance and control. But it left Vision powerless to its wants, and Vision would never want to unleash that upon Tony. Tony was his reason for existence. He could never harm him. 

Tony wiggled a hand out from underneath their bodies, and brought it quickly across Vision’s face. The slap sounded far too loud in the room, and he could feel Tony wince at the sound. 

Tony had slapped him. His Tony, the rebel, had hit Vision across the face, provoking him. 

Vision let the red take over.


End file.
